


Daughter complex

by dorky_hime



Series: Papa Arashi [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a father was not an easy job, especially if you had a daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter complex

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future, where the children are all 16 years old, post Arashi

Being a father was not an easy job, especially if you had a daughter. Nino said that Jun had a daughter complex but Jun thought it was normal. He was just wanted to protect his daughter. Sometimes, he felt envy on how relaxed he felt his other band mates handling their sons.

“Kacchan got a new girlfriend” Nino said when they met for their routinely drinking session - an activity that sort of becoming a tradition once a month after Arashi’s activities had been subsided few years ago.

“Again?” Aiba said as he sipped his beer.

“He broke up with the previous one last month”

“He sure is turning into a playboy. I still find it amazing for 16 years old to have so many girlfriends” Sho said. Jun nodded. His mind wandered towards Jaiko - hoping that she won’t fall for someone like Kazuki.

“How about Ryu-chan? Any girlfriend?”

Aiba tilted his head. “I don’t think he has one. He never tell me about it but I do know that he gave something to a girl during White Day”

“I don’t think Take has someone. How about Shotarou?”

Sho stared at his glass and shrugged. “I don’t think Shotarou has one. You know how kids at that age are. They don’t really talk about this matter with parents”

“I wonder if Jaiko has a boyfriend or not” Jun muttered. All eyes on him and he kept on staring at the wall.

“You know, Ryu told me that Jaiko is really popular in school!”

“But I don’t think you need to worry about it, Matsujun. She has the other four to protect her. I’m sure they take care of bad boys who want to get close with Ko-chan” Ohno consoled him.

“But there’s a playboy among them”

Jun gulped down his beer and glanced at Nino who was chuckling.

**********************

Jun stared at Jaiko who was reading a magazine in the living room. He noticed that his daughter would check on her phone, typing something and smiling while staring at it. He put down his newspaper and focused on Jaiko.

“What are you looking at?” Naomi asked.

“Don’t you think Jaiko been acting weird lately?”

Naomi frowned and looked at their daughter. She shrugged her shoulder and shook her head.

“Perfectly normal to me”

***********************

Sho stared at his son. He was shocked when he heard the question that Shotarou asked him. He told his son to sit and calmed himself down.

“You have a girlfriend?”

Shotarou nodded and frowned. “What’s wrong? It’s normal right?”

“Well - yeah - it’s normal. How long have you been together?”

“One month. That’s why I ask you about dating tips. Where should I go? Or what should I do?”

“Is she cute?”

“Papa, do you hear what I was saying?”

“Tarou, come on! Is she cute? Do I know her?”

Shotarou sighed. “It’s Ko-chan!”

Sho’s eyes went wide. “Jaiko?!”

Shotarou nodded. He didn’t expect his father to react the way he did. He started to think that asking Sho about dating tips was not a right move.

“You know what? I think I’ll just ask mama about this”

Sho stopped Shotarou from leaving and told him to take Jaiko for a movie and then brought her for dinner or any activities that she wanted to do.

“Just remember this. Don’t do something that would upset her. Jun-san would probably kill you if your hurt his daughter”

Shotarou laughed. “Papa, I won’t hurt her. Don’t worry”

“Don’t do anything more than holding hands! Remember that!”

*************************

Sho told Jun about the date and as he predicted, the younger man was restless. _Perhaps I should keep this as a secret_ , Sho sighed when he noticed how agitated Jun was.

“Why don’t you stop him? I mean, tell him that he shouldn’t -,”

“Jun, they’re 16 years old. It’s normal for them to be together and go out for a date. I’m sure that you have the same experience when you were 16”

“But - what if something happen? What if he does something bad -,”

“Are you implying that my son is a bad boy? I know my son. He won’t do something bad to her. Shotarou is a responsible boy. I’m sure about it”

Jun sat on the chair and his mind kept on thinking. He knew that Jaiko was fond of Shotarou ever since they were small. He never expected that a childhood crush would turn out to be something serious. Jun massaged his temple. Perhaps Nino was right. He did have a daughter complex. Besides, Shotarou was a better option than Kazuki - the womanizer. _No, I can't be sure about this until I see it with my own eyes_ , Jun thought. He looked at Sho.

“Sho-kun, can I ask you a favor?”

Sho nodded hesitantly.

*************************

Shotarou was happy when Sho gave him two movie tickets - for him to use during his date. With the tickets, he started to plan for his and Jaiko’s first date. He texted Jaiko and asked her what would she like to do for their date.

TO:TAROU-KUN

FROM: KO-CHAN

SUBJECT: RE: WHAT TO DO?

WE COULD GO AND JUST WANDER AROUND. I’M FINE WITH ANYTHING THAT TAROU-KUN COMES OUT WITH♥

Shotarou smiled when he read the mail. He wanted to ask Kazuki about the plan but rejected the idea after considering the most probably answer that he would get.

“Kacchan won’t be a great help” he muttered. After gave it a long thoughts, he finally came out with a plan.

****************************

“Sho-kun, did you see them?” Jun whispered as he strained his eyes to see properly in the dark. Sho pulled Jun to sit properly and told him to relax.

“They’re two rows below us. Sit properly and you could clearly see them”

Jun did as Sho said and let out a sigh when he saw Shotarou and Jaiko below them. He could see that they were whispering into each other ears and chuckling. The movie started and Jun didn’t even care. He never lifted his eyes from Shotarou and Jaiko.

“Put your hat on. I don’t want them to see us. Tarou might hate me for life if he knew that I tricked him” Sho said when the movie ended. They put on their hats and their mask while lowering down their body so that Shotarou and Jaiko didn’t notice them.

“There they are” Jun said once he saw Shotarou and Jaiko among the crowd. He noticed that the pair was walking towards a family restaurant. Jun and Sho walked towards an outdoor café opposite the restaurant and sat at one of the tables.

“Don’t you think we should stop this? They will be furious if they know that we’re following them” Sho said as he sipped his coffee.

“You don’t understand, Sho-kun. Jaiko is a girl. I need to protect her. Raising a girl is harder than a boy”

“It is harder but I don’t think this is the right way, Jun. You know, worrying about your child is natural but to the extent of tailing her, I don’t really think its right. Perhaps you should give Ko-chan privacy. She’s 16 and I’m sure that she’s sensible enough to take care of herself”

Jun sighed as he sipped his coffee. “Maybe you’re right. At least Tarou is way better than the Ninomiya’s womanizer”

  
"On behalf of Tarou, I would say that I'm flatter"


End file.
